The HP Adventures
by Ragnarok'n'Roll
Summary: Harry and Hermione are on the Hunt. Ron has gone. As our two heroes make their way to a village they find something. A book belonging to B.S. Befor ethey know it they are thrown into a world of Vampires, deamons and worst of all, Americans. How will they cope. M for language and later scenes
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Harry's eyes flicked open. His hand went to his glasses, lying on the table next to his bed. He slotted them into place and sat up. The tent was quiet, Hermione was still sleeping and the lamp was covered. He rose silently to his feet and checked his watch. It said 6:24. He peeped out of the flap in the tent and looked around. Outside the sun was just beginning to rise above the horizon and a few weak rays of light were poking through and throwing strange shadows on the ground around the clearing them were in. A rabbit poked its head out of a hole and looked side to side, presumably doing exactly what Harry was doing. A gust of wind blew and reminded him that he was in just his boxers.

"Pull the flap closed or you'll get cold" said a soft voice from behind him and Harry jumped slightly and instinctively went for his wand. When giggling ensued from behind him he turned slowly and looked at the source of the noise. Hermione was laying in her bed with the covers pulled up to her chin, and a smile on her face.

"Don't do that" Harry chided as he returned to his bed and found his clothes.

"So what's the plan for today?" Hermione asked while Harry got dressed. Harry shook his head.

"No idea, and every day that we dawdle and don't find anything Voldemort gets stronger" As Harry spoke Hermione got up as well and began to get dressed as well. Harry kept his back turned when he heard the bed clothes rustling. Hermione was his best friend and they had been through hell and back, and even though they were sharing a tent and it was inevitable that they would see more of each other, Harry tried to minimise this contact. It wasn't because he wanted to, or because he didn't like Hermione in that way; it was because he thought he had to. If he gave into the feelings that he had for Hermione he thought he would not be able to focus on the immediate problem. He had decided that if they won and Voldemort was beaten he would tell her then, but as each day passed and that chance got smaller and smaller he was increasingly of the opinion that he should just tell her and be done with it.

Hermione for her part felt quite similar. It was easier now Ron had gone. When he had been there he would wonder around in his boxers and if he was to loud, which he always was, he would wake her up and she would get up to tell him off. Harry would usually be woken by the noise and would see the two of them arguing. Now this was nothing new, until an incident 3 or so weeks ago. They had been lucky; they had found an old cottage in the woods which had a still working shower so they had all had a wash. Seeing as their clothes were still dirty, Hermione decided to sleep in her underwear and resolved to get up early to wash her clothes. Unfortunately Ron got up first and was wondering around trying to find something to eat and Hermione got up to deal with him. Harry was also woken by the noise. As Hermione got up she saw Harry's eyes go wide and he blushed bright red. She quickly threw her shirt on to cover her body. She was embarrassed but also quietly pleased; Harry had not turned away or complained, if anything he seemed to be more friendly and appreciative of her after that. But she still kept her body hidden mostly. She liked Harry and was pretty sure he liked her but she couldn't be sure. She had made up her mind when Ron left to tell Harry how she felt when the war was over but as their work got harder and their chance of surviving grew slimmer and slimmer she was trying to build up the courage to tell him now. Tomorrow she decided. Tomorrow.

"Well is there anything nearby?" she asked when she was dressed. She tapped Harry on the shoulder so he knew it was safe to turn around. He did so and smiled at her, slightly red-faced. She smiled back and took his hand in hers.

"You alright?" she asked, with real concern in her voice. Harry nodded and gave her hand a quick squeeze.

"Yea it's just my head" he said and absently rubbed his scar. Hermione looked at him more closely. He had dark rings round his eyes, as if he had not been sleeping, and his face was starting too looked pinched and worn. His eyes, once a lovely shade of emerald green, were now a dark green, like the waters of a stagnant pond. As she looked into his eyes they seemed to flash, slightly and a little of their former colour returned to them. Harry went slightly redder and dropped her hand.

"Well, there is a village about a mile away" Harry said as they sat down facing each other. He could see the journey starting to take its toll on Hermione. Her face was looking haggard and she slumped slightly. He still felt something for Hermione and he wasn't sure what that feeling was. But as he sat and looked at her the feeling seemed to grow and swell until he was sure he was going to burst from it. HE was just about to say something when Hermione spoke up.

"Well then, in the absence of a different plan shall we go and have a furtle around" she said and Harry forced his emotions back into their box. She was in work mode and he didn't want to interrupt her.

"Seems like a plan. Let's go furtling" he said, trying to be light hearted and he was rewarded with a smile on her face. And with that they set to work breaking camp.

An hour later they were ready to set off. Hermione waved her wand and the barriers came down and they set off. Both of them had their wands out and ready for use. After half an hour's silence they reached the edges of the forest. They could see the village, no more than a couple of hundred yards away. But more importantly they saw a small knot of people, no more than three or four, standing around at the edge of the village. They would have looked suspicious anywhere and as one of the moved Harry saw he had a wand in his hand. He ducked back and told Hermione what he had seen.

"Death Eaters?" Hermione asked and Harry shook his head.

"Snatchers" Harry said and Hermione nodded. That was almost as bad. If they fought the snatchers and lost they would be taken straight to Voldemort and that would be that. At least if they won, no one would really care or notice. There were hundreds of snatchers roaming the countryside looking for fugitives and a few less here and there would make no real difference.

"We gonna take them?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded. Hermione looked a little surprised and Harry explained.

"If we avoid fights and just go around everyone we will be forced into a corner, i am sick of running away from every bad guy just because i am a good guy" he aid and Hermione smiled slightly.

"Harry I wasn't going to argue I was just wondering why today?" Harry simply looked back at them and raised his wand.

"Because it had to happen someday" he said. Hermione nodded and moved up to him. She looked around and suddenly had an idea. She picked up a stone and hurled it at the group. It thudded into the ground a good 50 yards short of them, but it had the desired effect. They suddenly jumped and started moving towards the woods. As they advanced Harry and Hermione backed away from the woods edge and took refuge in a thick bush. As the snatchers came to the trees, they all lit up their wands and kept coming. Harry smiled and Hermione shook her head. They never learn. One of the snatchers came within 5 feet of the two heroes hiding spot. He didn't appear to have seen them as he kept moving. Harry's stunning spell caught him square in the back and he fell to ground, his fall muffled by the damp leaves and bracken on the forest floor. At that Harry and Hermione stood up and gave a whistle. The three remaining snatchers came towards them and before they knew what was happening two had been stunned and the last had been disarmed.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked the man. The man looked set to tough it out until Hermione made it over to them. He looked around for his compatriots and saw them all unconscious and tied to a tree at that he started babbling.

"We were told to watch the village because Harry Potter might come by and if he did we were to take him to Malfoy Manor and then we would get a reward and...Oh god oh god... don't hurt me please... pleas" Harry stunning spell silenced his ramblings.

"At least he didn't recognise you" Hermione said as they dragged the body over to the others.

"That's something I suppose" Harry said as they finished tying the last man to the tree and they set off again.

When they got to the village, sunlight was glinting off the rooftops and there was some movement around the buildings. Hermione cast a magic detection spell and was very surprised to see a small green light hovering over one of the buildings.

"Harry, there is something in that building" Hermione said and Harry nodded.

"Is it what we are looking for?" he asked and Hermione shrugged.

"Green light means unknown magic. It could be anything" she said and the two of them headed off to investigate. When they arrived at the building they found it was a dilapidated two storey house that was quite clearly empty. They slowly made their way up the path towards it and pushed what remained of the front door out of the way. Hermione whispered the spell again and the light led them up to the 1st floor. On the first floor they found the source. It was a book. It was an A5 notebook, bound in black leather and engraved with the initials B.S.

"What is happening here?" Harry asked and Hermione shook her head.

"The signal is defiantly coming from that book" she said and started poking it with her wand.

"Is it a portkey?" Harry asked and Hermione shook her head.

"Well let's see what it says shall we" Harry said and picked the book up. Then it happened. There was a rumble and a crack and Harry and Hermione were thrown across the room. When they got back to their feet they found that the book was gone and in its place was, well they were not sure what it was.

It was an oval roughly 6 feet tall and maybe 3 foot wide at the widest point. It rippled and flowed like water yet stayed exactly where it was.

"Well there's your answer" Hermione said as they inched closer.

"What is it?" Harry asked and Hermione looked at him surprised.

"I don't know Harry, could be a dimensional portal could be a hole in the fabric of the world, could be a practical joke" Harry stopped and squinted at it. There were vague faces and shapes in the fabric of the portal.

"Well only one way to find out" Hermione said and she strode towards it. Before Harry could stop her she had vanished, as if by magic.

"Hermione!" he yelled and dived through the portal after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's eyes blinked open. He looked blearily around but it was too dark to see anything. He sat up and rubbed his face. He had another look. This time the shapes nearby solidified in the nearby vicinity under the light of the moon. They formed the shapes of tombstones and mausoleums. He was in the middle of a graveyard.

"Brilliant" he thought "Not again"

He picked up his wand from where it had landed after his dive through the portal.

"Hermione!" He thought and he suddenly jumped up and started looking around to see if he could see her. He lit up his wand and played it around to see if he could find her. After a few seconds he saw her. She was lying on the ground and wasn't moving. Harry started to move towards her, when he saw someone else advancing on her. He turned his wand off and held it up in a duelling stance. He stopped moving and crouched down. The advancing figure stepped into a patch of light and Harry's breath caught in his throat. The figure approaching had the most disfigured face. It was covered in piercings and was a dark red colour. The teeth stuck out over his bottom lip and the incisors were sharpened like fangs.

"What we got here?" the thing said in a definitely growly accent and he leant down towards Hermione. Harry jumped out and sent a stunning spell at the figure. It staggered back and looked at Harry

"You little basta..." was all it could say before Harry's second shot toppled him over on to his back. The thing landed next to Hermione and she jolted awake and then screamed at the sight of the thing next to her.

"What the fuck!" she yelled and she pulled her wand out and waved it around wildly.

"Hermione" Harry said and she swung round and a stunning spell flew over his shoulder. Then she saw that it was Harry and she ran forwards and flung herself at him. He held her for a moment and then stood her on her feet.

"You alright?" Harry asked and she nodded.

"Just a little shaken" she said. She looked back at the body.

"Beats me" he said. They were both about to move off when they heard the sound of engines and deep laughing off to their left. They looked at each other for a second and then made their way to the right. They made their way around large tombs and around crumbling stones and walls. As they made their way across the yard they could start to see the lights of fires in the distance and they could here screaming and yelling. They reached the edge of the graveyard and looked out across the road they had found. There were half a dozen houses on the other side of the road that were smashed up and two were on fire. They could see a couple of the same type of people they had fought in the graveyard, this time mounted on large bikes, they were tearing up the road from the left and a solitary figure was standing in their way. He stood unflinching and stony-faced. He wore a long leather coat and his bleached blonde hair was glinting in the moonlight.

"He doesn't stand a chance" Harry whispered as the two bikers closed on the stranger. The two of them jumped out and threw a pair of stunning spells at the closest of the bikers and he flew off the bike and the bike clattered to the ground, tearing a furrow in the road and the pavement as it skidded to a halt. The other biker was almost on top of the jacketed stranger and Harry thought he was done for. But at the last second the man sidestepped the bike and punched the rider off his bike and then leaped on to the bike as it kept going. He applied the brakes and brought it to a skidding halt. There was a hissing and grinding as the gears on the bike broke and the rider threw it to the ground and cursed.

"Bloody hell. Niblet, you alright?" he yelled over his shoulder and a young girl appeared from the bush she had been hiding in. She ran over to the man and threw her arms around him.

"Yea I'm alright Spike. Who are they?" she asked as her gaze caught Harry and Hermione standing on the edge of the graveyard.

"Dunno Niblet. Hey you!" he called over and Harry and Hermione advanced slowly.

"Who are you?" Harry asked. The man looked him up and down.

"Names Spike. My guess is you're not from round here" He said. As he spoke Harry and Hermione realised that he had an American accent.

"I'm Harry and this is Hermione. And no were not. I'm not sure how we got here" he said. Spike looked at the girl and she came forwards.

"I'm Dawn" she said and she held out her hand which Harry took. Spike gave a sigh.

"We don't have time to get all pally now Bit. These daemons will ride roughshod over Will's plan" Dawn spun round and whacked Spikes arm.

"Then we gotta help" Spike shook his head.

"No I promised that I would look after you and running around looking for daemons is not helping to do that" he said."Do you need any help?" Hermione asked and Ssike turned to face her.

"Could do with a bit love, these buggers are tough even for me" he said with a slight grin. Harry cleared his throat.

"Um, three of those things have just gone into the graveyard" Spike looked over and saw the last one disappear into the darkness.

"Shit" he cursed and ran after them. Harry was about to run as well when Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Be careful" she said.

"You're not coming?"

"No, I'll stay here and keep an eye on Dawn" she said and Dawn nodded that she was alright with this. Harry nodded and ran after Spike.

He caught up with him just inside the graveyard.

"Where's Dawn?" he asked.

"Hermione is with her"

"She gonna be alright?"

"Yea. I'd trust Hermione to the end of the world" Harry said and Spike grinned.

"I had a girl like that once" he said and then went very quiet and moved off. They advanced another hundred yards or so and then stopped. They saw four people come running towards them. There were three women and a man. The man was carrying one of the women, who seemed to be unconscious. Spike jumped out and ran to meet them.

"What happened?" he asked as he checked the unconscious woman. The man answered.

"We were right at the important bit when, boom, a gang of daemon bikers came and crashed the party" he explained.

So it didn't work?" spike asked and the man shrugged.

"We dunno" was all he said. The shorter of the two standing girls piped up at this point.

"It probably didn't work. Interrupting a spell of that power is likely to have gone horribly wrong. I remember one time when a woman tried to do a spell to bring her husband back so she could summon me to bring vengeance on him and she was..." was all she said when Spike cut across her.

"Yea that interesting n all, but when will we know if something has happened or not?" again the man shrugged.

The last woman, who had been quiet up to now, spoke up at this point.

"W-whos that?" she asked pointing at Harry. He took a couple of steps forwards and Spike turned to look at him.

"This is Harry and he just arrived" Spike explained. And Harry nodded to each of them.

"I'm Zander and this is Anya and Tara. And this is Willow" he said motioning with his head to each girl in turn. The girl called Willow stirred in his arms. He laid her down on the ground and knelt by her head.

"Will?"

"What happened?" she asked in a small voice as she looked around blearily.

"Those daemons interrupted the spell" Zander said to her as Tara cradled her head. "Must be sisters" Harry thought as Willow answered Zander's statement.

"Then it's over, its ruined" she said and her head slumped.

"No honey its fine, we could always try again" said Tara and Willow shook her head

"It took us ages to find that urn and the chances of finding another one are tiny" Willow sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Who are they?" she asked and the whole party turned to look in the direction she was now pointing. Dawn and Hermione were coming towards them through the graveyard. Harry ran over and put his arms around Hermione.

"I was worried about you" he said and she shook her head.

"I'm fine Harry" she said and looked over his shoulder. "Who are they?" she whispered. To Harry and Hermione's surprise Spike was the one who answered.

"That's Zander, Willow, Anya and Tara, but we can get all pally later. Right now we have a town full of daemons to deal with" as if summoned by his word three of the daemon bikers came out of a copse of trees a hundred or so feet from the group. Harry and Hermione raised their wands and then almost dropped them in amazement. As the daemons advanced they saw a smallish girl appear behind them, she seemed to be stumbling and quite disorientated. The other surprise was that Spike face had changed. His forehead had furrowed and his nose had become wrinkled and squat. His eyes were now a vivid yellow and a pair of fangs protruded from below his upper lip. He gave a growl and leapt at the daemons Harry and Hermione recovered their wits and sent off a pair of stunners that laid one of the daemons out on his back. Spikes spirited charge landed him one the second one and with a brutal twist of his hands and a loud snapping noise he broke the daemons neck the third was larger and heavier set than the previous one and he carried a length of bicycle chain in his left hand.

"Why would a vampire fight us?" the daemon asked as him and Spike circled each other.

"I made a promise to a lady" was Spike reply and he lunged at the leader. The daemon sidestepped his attack and swept the chain up into Spikes ribs. Spike staggered a few paces until a hit from the daemons fist folded him on the ground. Harry and Hermione aimed their wands at him and sent off another pair of stunners. These didn't put him down but as he turned to face this new foe he was definitely slower.

"What the fu.." was all he could say before another pair of red bolt hit him in the chest and he fell, crumpling into a heap.

"Who are you?" Zander said as he looked at the two teenagers in astonishment. Harry was about to answer when they heard a groan and saw Spike trying to get to his feet. Dawn ran over and helped him up.

"You alright Spike?" she asked and Spike nodded.

"Had worse" he said and he rubbed his head and prodded his ribs. He seemed to fine as he then came back to the group.

"Did you see what I saw?" he asked and Harry and Hermione nodded whilst the rest of them shook their heads and look puzzled.

"A girl" Hermione said and Spike nodded.

"A girl who looked very familiar" he said and Willows eyes lit up.

"Do you think it worked?" she asked as she jumped up. She staggered slightly and leant on Zander and Tara for support.

"Dunno Red, but she looked mighty similar" and with that they all set off in the direction Spike indicated. Harry and Hermione shared a look of puzzlement and followed them. After ten or so minutes of following Spike, who seemed to be sniffing the air to determine where he was going, they came to what looked like a dead end. The gang looked downhearted but Spike was undeterred and he crept into a dark corner and pulled large black bag out of his way.

"Found her" he yelled and Zander ran over to him, leaving Willow leaning on Tara and Anya.

"Is she all corpseifed?" Anya asked and Willow looked at her incredulously.

"What?" she asked. "It happens when a resurrection spell goes wrong, the person comes back but as they were when the spell was cast so usually as a zombie-looking corpse" Willow shook her head and looked away from the strange girl.

Spike and Zander had reached down and lifted out a girl from the pile of rubbish.

"Buffy?" Spike asked and she looked at him, her eyes slowly clearing.

"Spike?" she asked and his face spread into a wide grin.


End file.
